Forever mine
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Hades has been having these 'Dreams lately and doesn't know what it means..till Kronos comes and tells them all about it.suddenly Hades is kidnapped on Percy's watch now Percy,Poseidon, and Nico have to go save him. Poseidon/Hades and Pico! OOC Characters


Forever mine.

By PoseidonXHades1

Poseidon/Hades

One shot: Zeus/Hades Uranus/Hades

_I am running far away from this person. He is trying to take me. I squeeze through a broken door and smell the air, It smelt like blood and decaying meat. I tried to grab my shirt collar but when I reached for it I saw blood on my hands. My eyes went wide and I turned around. The guy was behind me in his black cloak that was stained gold from my blood. He raised his scythe up and then_- I woke up and screamed. I held onto my pillow and hid my face into it. I slowly inhaled and exhaled. Hypnos ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hades was it your dream again?" He asked. I nodded and he squeezed me tight.

"Maybe we should talk to Zeus and see if he can let you take a break from the underworld maybe this is what's causing the problem." Hypnos said. I sighed and nodded. He reached under me and picked me up and carried me out the door. Hypnos walked into the kitchen were we found Thanatos cooking some bacon. Hypnos sat me on the counter and walked to his brother and whispered something to him he nodded and walked out the door….Then ran back in and turned of the stove then he ran back out. I shook my head and face palmed myself.

"What an Idiot." Hypnos said and picked me up. We flashed to Olympus. Hypnos let me walk on my own since nothing was wrong with my legs. We walked up the steps and Hypnos opened the door. All twelve Olympians including Hestia looked at me. Hypnos grabbed my hand and dragged me in. We stopped in front of Zeus and he just looked at us.

"What is it you want Lord Hypnos." Zeus said. Hypnos crossed his arms. Poseidon waved at me and I waved back.

"I want to ask If my lord can stay here for a while." Hypnos said. Zeus leaned to him a little and stared at me.

"Sorry it cannot be done." Zeus said. Hera looked at him.

"Zeus did you forget that Hades can come on Olympus now and it would be nice to have a little family time." Hera said and gave the If-you-don't-agree-with-me-I-will-kill-you glare. Zeus sighed and nodded.

"Fine I forgot now I have something else to ask you..Why hasn't Hades been doing his work Thanatos complained that he is getting a migraine because Hades isn't judging people and he is stuck with it." Zeus said. Hera walked over to me.

"What is wrong little brother." She said. I glared at her.

"I am not your little brother." I snapped. She laughed behind her hand.

"I was born first." She said.

"Like two days!" I yelled.

"QUIET!" Zeus boomed. Me and Hera looked at him.

"Hey lil' Sis that kinda sounds like us." Apollo said. Artemis glared at him.

"Shut up before you have an arrow in your butt." She said. Ares looked at her.

"He probably will like it." He said.

"Shut up before I kill you." Apollo said. I stared at him.

"Apollo when did you dye your hair black?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well you know I needed a change gold isn't my style anyway." Apollo said. Everyone stared at him.

"It's not?" Hermes said.

"No it's not Hermes now shut up!" He snapped. Hermes squeaked and hid his face in his hands. Apollo turned back to me. "Yeah I decided to change…do you like it." He leaned forward.

"Ya black is a nice color on you." I said uncertainly. Apollo gave a dazed sigh and held his head in his hands. I turned back to Hera. "Maybe I should talk to you alone it is kind of important." I said. Hera nodded and we walked out the door. Hera looked at me.

"What is wrong Hades you look pale." She said and put her hand on my cheeck.

"Okay I have been having these dreams…no dreams isn't the right word nightmares is it's the same thing everytime I keep having them ever since dad left." I said. Hera sat down on the stairs and I followed.

"What is it about?" She asked.

"I am walking down a forest it's bright and stuff and I walk to the ocean I look down and I see a different me..I have long hair in a braid and I am wearing a red short dress that has black lace. I hear something behind me and I look back it was a something but fog covers it so I get the feeling that it's coming after me. I keep running and I run into a house I run up the stairs and squeezed through a broken door..it smells horrible like dead people and there is blood around me. I turn around and it's the guy the same on who is chasing me. He is dressed in a black cloak and he has a scythe in his hand. And he…he swings it down on the side and knocks me out…I don't know what happens next because I always wake up screaming." I said. Tears fell down my face as I remembered the horrid dream. Hera grabbed me and hugged me.

"It's okay nothing is going to hurt you okay it's not real." She said I tried to keep calm but she knows that gods dreams come real. She hugged me and rubbed the back of my head..She may be bitchy, cares about herself a lot, and wants everything to go her way..but she still is my big sister and she does care for her little siblings just like I do. We may fight a lot but they still need me like I need them. We walked back inside and I saw Thanatos with Nico sleeping in his arms.

"Okay Hypnos I brought him you don't know how many times he screamed and bit me." He said. I laughed and he looked at me.

"That is why you never wake Nico up when he is asleep Thanatos I thought you knew better." I joked he just looked at me.

"Hades what's wrong." Poseidon said. I sighed and looked at Hera.

"It's okay Hades I will expain." She said. _Two minutes later._ Hestia hugged me tight.

"Why didn't you tell us Hades." She said and squeezed me.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to worry." I said. Athena tapped her finger on her chin.

"Scythe…cloak…ocean…laughter." She said. Her eyes widened.

"No it can't be." She said. Zeus looked at her.

"What Kronos is coming back." He asked she shook her head.

"No worse…Hades bring Kronos here..now!" She yelled at me. I snapped my fingers and my father flashed in. He was in shorts and he had a death to Zeus shirt on. He scratched his head.

"Whaaat! I am trying to sleep if you don't mind." He snapped. Zeus looked at me.

"They sleep in Tartus?" He asked.

"Yes, everyone needs there sleep and if I took that away then that would be just cruel." I said.

"Nice shirt dad." Poseidon said. He looked at him.

"Thank-you they are handing them out to everyone in Tartus…oh Hades I made you and Nico one to." He said and handed them to me.

"Aww thank-you Nico will love this." Zeus glared at me.

"Does everyone hate me down there?" He asked. Kronos flipped his black hair out of his eyes.

"Pretty much." He said. Thanatos appeared behind him and hugged him. Kronos just looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Kronos we have a situation…Hades has been these nightmares about someone does this remind you of someone?" Athena asked. _Five minutes of explaining over and over again for he can understand._ Kronos looked at me and hugged me.

"My poor son you don't deserve this kind of torture." He said. I hugged back. Zeus crossed his arms.

"Oh so you care about him but you want to destroy us!" Zeus snapped.

"I love my son…he was my favorite child but I had to eat him because he was so small…but I hate the rest of you so if I took over he would rule by my side and why am I here?" He asked. Athena face palmed.

"It's okay Athena I got this." Poseidon said. "You are here because I am bored and you are stupid." He said. Kronos glared at him and everyone snickered.

"Anyway do you know who this is?" Athena said.

"Yes I do…it's my father Uranus he is coming back and going to stop at know cause to get my son..I am so sorry Hades I wish I never did that if only I could tell you son." Kronos said and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Tell me what father." I asked.

"To tell you that you are not really Hades." Someone said behind me. I heard a lot of gasps so I turned around and there I saw her. "Son you are Aidoneus..god of nature, kindness, weather, love, music, wisdom, and beauty you are the most powerful god ever so that is why father wants you."

"Rhea is right so that is why we must do everything in our power to protect you." Kronos said. Rhea walked over and hugged her children.

"Mother Gia was just a warning to tell us that Uranus is back..we all must go to camp before his minions arrive and take both Hades and Nico." Rhea said. Everyone looked at her. She sighed. "Now!" She yelled.

"Oh you meant now." Zeus said.

"Come on you idiot." Artemis said as she pulled her brother off his chair.

"But I love my throne let me take it with me." He whinned. And with that we flashed out.


End file.
